


Valentines

by albinokittens300



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cuteness and fluff, F/M, Kisses, Notes, Suger Sweet, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albinokittens300/pseuds/albinokittens300
Summary: Kara and Luthers first Valentines Day together.
Relationships: Kara/Luther (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Valentines

**Author's Note:**

> Completely what it says on the packaging! I wanted some fluffy Luthara content for Valentines day today so I made it happen myself XD. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Please leave Comments and Kudos if you feel like as well! They mean the world.

Kara stretches as she wakes, even if she doesn't need the action to exercise muscles that become stiff overnight or to encourage blood flow. It does help to ground her, though.

When she moves to check the other side of her bed, the AX400 becomes slightly bothered by its emptiness.

She and Luther had recently- after much debate- chose to share a bed. It had taken some time, but they seemed happy and content to share the space while they slept, or the equivalent they had become accustomed to doing. In fact, Kara had quickly grown fond of having time to be close and alone with Luther. Feelings were still a puzzle they were trying to piece together, but it helped to have the time sharing a room granted them at night.

They didn't always sleep. Sometimes they talked or just sat together with the window open, listening to natural sounds outside. When they did sleep, though, she liked to wake up beside him.

Even more recently, when Luther had been daring enough to kiss her before their day started. It was an experience that made her feel so strongly Kara didn't always know how to process it. However, it was thoroughly enjoyable, despite its new and overwhelming nature. And she had hoped for that sort of wake up today.

Rose had explained Valentines' Day to her like a celebration of love, romantic love specifically to most. And while she didn't mention anything, Kara had hoped perhaps she and Luther could celebrate it.

As she thinks, her eyes become distracted. A soft pink flower sits on Luther's side of the bed. She finds a small note folded under it, and her cheeks involuntarily go a blue tone when she picks it up. When she opens it, somehow she knows her taller companion wrote it.

_'Will you be my Valentine?'_

Picking up the rose, Kara giggles and stands from the bed with it carefully held in hand. Before leaving the room, she scribbles on the bottom of his note and bounds down the stairs to the Chapmans family living room.

Luther gives Alice a bit of breakfast (the small amount her model is designed to handle) when she makes it down, and he smiles warmly at her.

Before he can say anything, she is reaching up and guiding him into a kiss. Surprise freezes Luther before he melts, and leans into the kiss for a moment before they part, and feels Kara take his hand. Slipping the note back into his hand with the hope only he notices.

When things calm down, and Kara goes outside to see Alice off on her bus to school, he reads her addition to the note he left.

_Yes, I'll always be you're Valentine!_


End file.
